No es igual que siempre
by Nalu
Summary: Ahora no sera Harry quien inagurara la enfermería este año, sera su amiga incondicional y el estara ahí para cuidarla e incluso pasar la noche junto a ella... ONESHOT


Hola! Soy Nalu y ahora les traigo un one-shot de Harry/Hermione, la idea surgió inesperadamente mientras iba al cine, y lo escribí entre examen y examen de unidad, jeje y casi me quitan el cuaderno de borrador donde lo escribo antes de pasarlo a la compu.

Espero que les guste!

NO ES IGUAL QUE SIEMPRE

Un rojizo destello del ocaso se cuela por las ventanas de la enfermería y solo una cama está ocupada, con dos acompañantes: un pecoso pelirrojo y un moreno con pelo color azabache, uno a cada lado de la cama y sin mas expresión que de preocupación

-Quien podría creer que todo esto le pasaría a Hermione

-Si... –decía en modo ausente el acompañante ojiverde

-Y lo que mas sorprende que tu eres el que normalmente esta ahí –dijo en tono burlesco Ron-Y parece que a ti te afecto mas que a ella, cuando se trata de acompañar en la enfermería –dijo en tono burlesco Ron

-No... por que dices –contesto al fin apartando la vista de la castaña

-Porque desde que vinimos no dices mas que si y no

-No...

-Ves! Ahí va de nuevo –dijo atragantándose la risa

-Por que duerme tanto? –pregunto Harry ignorando lo anterior

-Ya oíste a la señora Pomfey, un golpe así no es...

-Si ya se –le interrumpió- "no es tan fácil que reaccione a los medicamentos rápido" –dijo trabando los ojos

-Recuerda todas tus caídas de escoba no reaccionaste a los cinco minutos

Harry no dijo nada mas, primero cayo la noche antes de que volviera a dirigirle la palabra a su amigo. De momento Ron se paro e hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que salieran

-Ya vamos a dormir, no nos dejaran quedarnos

-Ve tu, yo me quedo

-Vamos Harry! Como lo harás? La señora Pomfey te sacará de aquí a patadas si es necesario, acuérdate de lo que paso con Fred...

-No me importa, ya me las ingeniare –contesto al notar la cara incrédula de Ron

-Entonces me quedaré contigo

-No ya dos seríamos muchos, mejor ve tu yo paso aquí la noche

-Seguro de lo que haces? Porque intentaste hacer lo mismo en segundo cuando Hermione quedo petrificada y no te funciono

-Si estoy seguro, aparte que tengo algo que no tenía esa vez –dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba la capa invisible del bolsillo

-Por Merlín! La llevas a todos lados no?

-Si, uno nunca sabe...

-Si me lo imagino –dijo en tono sarcástico- estas en el baño cuando de repente aparece un trol...

-Mejor cállate y vete!

-Recuerda que si te encuentran, seguro te castigan

-No me van a encontrar, buenas noches

Ron hizo expresión de desistir en tratar de convencer a Harry y salió de la enfermería cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente

Harry se quedo ahí sentado sin hacer mas que verla "como te pude dejar ahí sola" pensaba para sus adentros "a quien con sano juicio se le ocurre dejarte sola en el bosque prohibido y mas cuando Vol..." sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos súbitamente

-Ya es hora que se... ah, ya se fueron –la señora Pomfey salió de su despacho con una vela en mano- por lo visto todo esta normal –agrego viendo a Hermione inerte en la cama, luego regreso a su despacho y se escucho como hecho una serie de hechizos para cerrar toda la enfermería.

Harry estaba respirando entrecortadamente en el suelo bajo la cama con la capa cubriéndole medio cuerpo, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por el golpe que se dio al tirarse al suelo, no entendía porque simplemente no se la puso y reacciono tirandose al suelo de esa manera tan brusca.

Se volvió para sentarse de nuevo al lado de la cama ahora con la capa puesta, tenia que ser precavido o lo descubrirían, y se detuvo a ver como la enfermera apagaba las velas incluyendo las de su despacho

-Hay Hermione –susurro cerca de ella cuando lo creyó seguro- tienes que despertar o no podré dormir

sus ojos verdes la miraban detenidamente, miraba los ojos cerrados de la chica luego su cabello castaño, sus ojos de nuevo, su nariz y su boca, el no podia evitar preguntarse a que sabrían sus labios, era algo que siempre se preguntaba cuando la miraba detenidamente cuando ella no lo veía. Luego bajo la vista a sus manos y las tomo delicadamente entre las suyas, las beso pausadamente.

Tantos pensamientos pasaban por su mente y se podría decir que todos estaban relacionados con que se besaba con ella o donde el era el que se encontraba en la cama y ella su acompañante que le cuidaba y besaba, sus ojos verdes de nuevo estaban fijos en los labios de Hermione, quien podría creer que los anhelaba tanto y sus pensamientos no lo ayudaban en nada a contenerse

-Me vas a hacer sonrojar –se oyó la suave vos de Hermione

Harry sintió un balde de agua fría caerle en la cabeza, como podía saber que el estaba ahí si tenia la capa puesta?

Un gran silenció reino, Hermione miraba detenidamente a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de el tener la capa miraba en el lugar donde el se encontraba

-"por Merlín que le digo? Bueno yo no hacía nada malo... no hacía solo pensaba"

-"y yo se que estas pensando" interrumpió una voz femenina ajena a su cabeza

-Hermione, tu? –se atrevió a decir después del shock, quitándose también la capa- puedes hacer oclu...?

-Si puedo, me costo aprenderlo, pero puedo -el silencio volvió a reinar, que se suponía que podría hacer Harry o pensar, si ella estaba pendiente de todas sus acciones o pensamientos. Un rojo encendido se asomo a las mejillas del chico –no te preocupes, hare como que no leí ninguno de tus pensamientos –dijo en cierto tono divertido mientras se reincorporaba

-Mejor acuéstate de nuevo debes descansar...

-Ya descanse lo suficiente –le sonrió- el que necesita descansar eres tú – puso su mano en la mejilla del ojiverde

"Hasta donde sabria ella? Sabria que el soñaba con ella todas las noches?...

disipa tus pensamientos! NO PIENSES, NO PIENSES!" se reprendía mientras trataba de cerrar sus mente pero no podía los nervios le traicionaban

Ella solo sonreía, quien sabria si le estaba leyendo la mente o...

-Hermione yo... disculpa si algún pensamiento te...

-No, yo tendría que hacerlo por estarme metiendo en lo que no me importa... –se sonrojo notablemente- pero no puedo negar que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho hoy

Sorprendido por el sutil descaro pensaba aceleradamente "Que hago ahora? Me esta diciendo que ella también siente algo? O solo son cosas mias..."

-No son cosas tuyas –dijo sonriendo timidamente mientras se acercaba hasta quedar cerca, a muy poca distancia- disculpa, lo volvía hacer...

-no te preocupes –Harry hablaba nerviosamente- no me molesta que lo hagas...

La castaña le sonrió y en su mirada se notaba que estaba decidida a dar el paso que entre pensamientos Harry no se atrevía a dar y se acercaba lentamente, y pasaba su mirada desde los ojos verdes del chico hasta sus labios

Que les pareció este único capitulo? Jeje un poco loco o muy romántico? Porfavor díganmelo en un review! (para quienes no sepan bajen es cursor hasta el final y encontraran una pestaña que dice Submit Review, den clic en donde dice GO) Me harán sumamente feliz! No importa que sean duras criticas! Cualquier cosa por hacerme mejorar...

**Nalu**


End file.
